Car Wreck
"I'll be your trash bag and you be my trash. Get inside me!" - Car Wreck to Dumpster Truck (determinant) Car Wreck is a minor character in the Cyberlife Bus series. She is in a relationship with Dumpster Truck Appearances * Cyberlife Bus III: Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September 2018) Relations with CU The only time Car Wreck really got to help was when she helped CU escape from Buckles, alongside Cyberlife Truck, Cyberlife Bus 8, the Battle Bus and Dumpster Truck in the 4th game. Info Car Wreck used to be a car that was used for car purposes. That was until early 2017, when she was a victim of a 1000 degree knife video. The YouTuber (Andro_Dev) has burnt a lot of her important parts, but she could still function. Andro_Dev then sold the car to Buzzfeed, where they tried $1 bullets vs. $1000 bullets. Again, Car Wreck was still able to operate, but accepted the fact she won't be used for rides much longer. Buzzfeed then sold her to Mr. Beast, where he made an "Old Car vs. 50 anvils" video, in which she was heavily damaged. Mr. Beast then installed a self driving software on her, and drove her all the way to an abandoned parking lot in Detroit, Camden. There she stood for many years (over 20), just waiting for her time to come and rust away. This has made her very depressed and she felt isolated. During her stay in the parking lot, she was used as shelter by two fugitives, Kara and Alice. She was happy to be of use to someone, but they soon left the following morning. The only vehicles she would see was Cyberlife Train, whom she saw many times a day, however, she wasn't programmed to drive or honk unless instructed by her driver, so she remained unnoticed by Cyberlife Train. She could also make out some sort of truck beyond the fence, which will stop in front of her parking lot a couple of times a month and collect trash from the trash bins in front. For the first time she felt something other than sadness and uselessness. She felt a strong emotion for this truck and wanted so desperately to meet him. Even though she was rusty and old, and thought that she stood no chance she still thought she should try. She started attempting to break her code, to allow her to drive by herself, which required a lot of hard work and a lot of tries, but all she kept thinking about was that garbage truck. She could not get herself to stop, so eventually, she broke through! She felt a new sort of emotion, one she never felt before in her life. She felt... "free", independent, and strong. She quickly backed up and just drove, driving through the fence and releasing herself to the outside world. This was the first time she has seen anything other than her parking lot for 23 years. She noticed the trash bins were full, so she knew the truck would come. She then waited patiently for the truck under a nearby bus stop to keep dry. Dumpster Truck She waited patiently in the rain. Two hours have passed and still no sign of the truck. However, she wasn't starting to lose hope, she knew her true love would come to her. Suddenly, in the distance, through the rain and fog she could recognize two bright headlights and multiple flashing orange lights. She knew immediately who it was, it was the truck of her dreams! The truck stopped for a Garbage Android to collect the trash, all the while Car Wreck was introducing herself to this hot stud. The truck introduced himself as Dumpster Truck, and they started having a short conversation. Car Wreck fell for his silly and imperfect personality, knowing she'll have a chance. Due to being a truck, she knew she found a big strong man who could protect her. Dumpster Truck seemed interested in her as well, so they started having daily conversations, even if Dumpster Truck isn't supposed to go out a lot of the time, only collecting and eating a few trash daily. This boosted Dumpster Truck's pay and also boosted his love and appreciation for Car Wreck. He gathered enough money to be able to take her out to a fancy dinner at Cybercook's. To get there, they needed to go along the highway. The Highway Scene The highway scene to the restaurant is the main romance scene for Car Wreck and Dumpster Truck. There, the player will have multiple options to control how the romance scene goes. Dumpster Truck started by saying: "M'lady, how did such a fine car like you get to this rainy Detroit of mine?" In response to that, the player will have the option to keep it brief, elaborate, or not say anything about Car Wreck's past. In the canon endings, Car Wreck will elaborate her past in great detail. How she was abused in her early carhood and how she has been abandoned for many years in a parking lot, forced to stay in one place, just waiting to rust away. Dumpster Truck felt horrible knowing that all these times, Car Wreck was there, behind the fence. He was delighted to know a vehicle would break their code and get free will just because of his existence. Elaborating would further improve their relationship and make Dumpster Truck more respectful of Car Wreck. The player will then have an option to ask Dumpster Truck about his past. Dumpster Truck will answer her ; how he has had a few friends throughout his life, and has been made fun of for being a garbage truck, and that the first person to truly respect him for what he is, was Car Wreck. Car Wreck felt special after hearing his response, knowing she is making a difference in someone's life. The scene will then deescalate to simple jokes, having fun and overall a good time between the two. Dumpster Truck will repeat some of Cyberlife Train's dead memes unknowingly and get Car Wreck to laugh every single time. She claimed that she has never felt that much joy in her life time and that is happy that her last couple of years of life will be spent joyfully with Dumpster Truck. Dumpster Truck didn't want for her to rot away and promised that if his pay is ever high enough, he will fix her and make her brand new. The end of the highway romance scene is Dumpster Truck reassuring Car Wreck, telling her that she will live happily under his care, and that he will introduce her to his friends, in Cyberlife United, claiming they'll make her feel at home and accepted. When they reached the restaurant, they had a nice candle lit dinner at Cybercook's. Dumpster Truck couldn't afford food for the both of them, so he bought Car Wreck the nicest and most expensive food, and nothing for him. "Trash is the only gourmet I ever liked anyway, ;) " Car Wreck was absolutely flattered, and said that the food he ordered for her was the best and only food she has tasted for 20 years, and how she couldn't be happier. She felt "like she was gonna explode of delight". The two were talking for hours in the warm restaurant, while it was a snowy night outside. Car Wreck has never felt more comfortable. They continue talking while the camera pans outside, marking the end of the two's romance scenes, and going back to the Cyberlife United group. Many fans, including those who weren't a fan of Dumpster Truck, agreed that this was a very touching scene, which introduced Dumpster Truck in a whole new way, as a true sir. Dumpster Truck's death During Dumpster Truck's work shift, the roads were very icey and slippery. Dumpster Truck was rushing to see his love. His only concern was seeing her, even after it has been many months of being together, he still loved her very much. While he was day dreaming about her, he accidentally skidded on a sheet of ice and rolled over, causing fatal injuries and harming other nearby vehicles. Car Wreck has been waiting for him at a café after receiving some new parts from Dumpster Truck, as he promised. She heard the news of his passing and was in denial. She rushed to where his burial was being attended and couldn't believe her eyes, Dumpster Truck, the truck who saved her from rusting away in an abandoned parking lot, was dead in front of her. She started screaming and crying uncontrollably, jumping in his grave and hugging him tightly. Her tears were going down Dumpster Truck's dead body. She couldn't bring herself to act properly. The funeral attendees were trying to comfort her, but nothing they did worked. Car Wreck couldn't stop bawling her eyes out. Cyberlife Van tried some humor to lighten up the mood and stop her from crying, but that only made Car Wreck angry. She jumped out of the grave, then slapped and pushed Cyberlife Van to the ground. She then sped of, still crying, and disappeared into the fog. Everyone was obviously mad at Cyberlife Van, and he felt guilty himself. He drove after her, wanting to apologize. Car Wreck's death Cyberlife Van followed Car Wreck to a rather abandoned part of Detroit. Thanks to the new up-to-date parts Dumpster Truck got her, she was able to outspeed Cyberlife Van. She went into a building and drove to the roof. Cyberlife Van quickly realized what might happen and contacted the CU and anyone else nearby, but however, the place was abandoned, so only the CU got the call. Cyberlife Van got to the roof to see Car Wreck standing on the edge in the distance. Cyberlife Van quickly apologized for his actions and tried to discourage her not to do it. Car Wreck's final words were: "I'm not doing this because of you, Cyberlife Van. Don't guilt yourself over it..." Cyberlife Van quickly started driving towards her, but she jumped off before he could get to her. Cyberlife Van was traumatized, having witnessed a vehicle jump off in front of him, but remembered her final words, hoping they were true. He still felt guilty, as well as extremely uneasy. The CU got there soon after, only to witness Car Wreck's mangled body in front of them. The CU were quick to question Cyberlife Van, suspecting him of causing this death due to his joke. Cyberlife Van insisted she said it wasn't because of him, and then shared the recording he got of her saying it, confirming the case. Car Wreck was stored in Cyberlife Van's trunk and brought to the graveyard. They told Cyberlife Bulldozer to expand the hole where Dumpster Truck was being buried and then broke the news as to what happened. Dumpster Truck and Car Wreck were buried together, holding true to what Dumpster Truck said: "For you and I will be together, even in death."